


Fill #5

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [5]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Fill for the prompt "Kaicas - First snow"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: CC Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Kudos: 13





	Fill #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



"Hyung!!"

Jongin's eyes are bleary when he opens the door, his glasses making his eyes seem even bigger than normal, his hair defying gravity, his pajamas slightly askew on his broad shoulders. The phone in his hand is still logging the time of their call, echoing Yukhei's voice into the quiet hallway. There's a long pause where Yukhei looks at him expectantly and Jongin, Jongin just stares blankly. He's not awake enough to understand just what Yukhei is expecting of him, hell Jongin's not even sure how he made it from his bed to the front door.

After a moment Jongin asks:

"Is everything okay?" Yukhei laughs, deep and bright at his words and Jongin is no closer to figuring out just what is going on.

"Honestly, Jonginnie, so cute." Yukhei coos at him, leaning in to drop a quick kiss on his cheek, as he ushers Jongin backwards into his apartment. Jongin hears the 'beep' of the security system as the front door latches closed, as Yukhei quickly toes off his shoes, taking Jongin's hand, and pulling him through to the livingroom.

Jongin cusses as Yukhei throws open the large window, that spans floor to ceiling in Jongin's main room, a rush of bitter cold air cutting straight through Jongin's satin pajamas.

"Look!" Yukhei declares, far too loudly for so early in the morning, but Jongin indulges him. How can he not, when Yukhei looks so delighted.

"Snow?" Jongin questions, peering out the window. Soft white flakes are falling gently from the grey washed sky, catching in flurries on the dark asphalt below.

"Snow!" Yukhei affirms. Jongin can't help the way his attention turns from the sky outside to the sheer delight crinkling Yukhei's eyes, the brightness in his aura filling Jongin's home.

Yukhei pulls him in close when a shiver racks through Jongin, tucking Jongin into the warm material of his jacket, holding him tight.

"You're unbelievable." Jongin grumbles, tucking his face into Yukhei's neck. Yukhei laughs off his complaint, easy and affectionate.

"Go get dressed." He says, and cuts off the beginning of Jongin's whining by adding: "We're going to the park."


End file.
